


Skylines and Turnstiles

by wongsdong69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drug Mentions, M/M, Sex Talk, Slow Burn, donghyuck feels bad and wants to help them out, might add tags as i go, prostitute renjun, renhyuck have an unlikely friendship, renjun and chenle's lives are kinda rough, renle siblings, unlikely friendship?? is that actually a thing, very slight renmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongsdong69/pseuds/wongsdong69
Summary: The man eyed him warily before spitting out "What do you want?"Donghyuck reached into the bag, handing him a sandwich. "You look like you could eat." The man wrinkled his brow in confusion and hesitantly took it from him. "You know, I'm not going to fuck you in return for giving me a sandwich."Donghyuck laughed at that and he twisted open both coke bottles, setting one next to the man. "Fine by me. I'm not expecting anything in return."[ON HOLD]
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but one day i thought "renjun prostitute" and this was born so um yeah... enjoy!

Donghyuck kicked at the ground, peeling up pieces of broken sidewalk with the toe of his sneaker. He had worked later than usual and all the buses home had done their last round of the day. 

The night sky was groggy with smog from the city and it smelled thick of construction and smoke. He nodded at the few homeless people he recognized as he passed, mumbling 'hey's and 'how're you doing's. 

He patted his pockets down for a pack of smokes and cursed. Mark must've taken them again. "I'll pay you back!" He'd always say through a fit of giggles. If only he'd specify when. 

He decided to make his way to the corner store for a fresh pack and maybe dinner. He reminded himself to hide them at work tomorrow. He checked the road before sprinting across, and he slowed to a stop at the voices ringing through the desolate parking lot. 

There were two men, one smaller than the other and they looked like they were fighting. Not physically, luckily. 

"Damn it, Jaemin! Get the hell away from me!" The smaller of the two seethed. His hair was curly and looked like it needed trimmed, and he wore a dirty wife beater tucked into his jean shorts. He looked homeless. Probably was. 

"Baby, please I told you I'll get your shit just be patient!" Jaemin. He was taller but didn't look like he weighed much more. His clothes looked warmer and cleaner, though the waistband of his jeans were loose around his hips. 

"Fuck you. That's the last time I suck you off without getting the money beforehand." The shorter sobbed, hand pressed against the glass window of the gas station. "I really needed it, Jaem." 

Donghyuck felt uncomfortable listening in, and he passed them to walk inside the building. He strolled through the aisles, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was stupid of him to stay late at the office. It's not like he would get paid for it anyways.

He stopped at the row of fridges, grabbing out a couple sandwiches and cokes. The fluorescent lights sucked whatever energy he had left out of him, and he went to the counter to pay. 

Stuffing the fresh box of menthols in his pocket, he leisurely made his way outside. The short man was still there, now sitting at the foot of the building, back leaning against the wall. Jaemin was nowhere to be seen. 

Donghyuck tentatively walked to the man, not sure what to say. He decided to sit next to him though, setting his plastic bag down between them. 

The man eyed him warily before spitting out "What do you want?" Donghyuck reached into the bag, handing him a sandwich. "You look like you could eat." The man wrinkled his brow in confusion and hesitantly took it from him. "You know, I'm not going to fuck you in return for giving me a sandwich." 

Donghyuck laughed at that and he twisted open both coke bottles, setting one next to the man. "Fine by me. I'm not expecting anything in return." He took a drink from the bottle. 

The man bit into the sandwich and let out a pleasant sound. "You can't sit there then. You'll ruin business for me." He spoke through a mouthful of food. 

Donghyuck made a point of looking around the empty parking lot. "What business?" He asked through a smile. The man rolled his eyes. "Don't get smart with me. Why are you even here?" 

Donghyuck shrugged. "Bored. I try to feed some of the hobos around here every once in a while. I don't have much, but it makes me feel good." 

The man chuckled, shoving the rest of the sandwich into his mouth and downing a quarter of the coke. "A real hero, huh? I'm not homeless. I don't need your pity." He shot at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck frowned. "Then what did you so desperately need money for?" The man glared at him. "My little brother. I have to pay rent and feed him. Fucking Jaemin. I practically depend on him for money." He ran his hands through his mop of hair. The glow of the gas station lights darkened the shadows of his eye bags. 

"He started doing meth or some shit. He's been flaking out on me all the time now." He knocked his head against the wall behind him, and Donghyuck felt bad about bringing it up. 

"I'm sorry, man. Is there… Anything I can do to help?" The man gave him an odd look before laughing. "Okay, superboy. Happen to have 250 dollars on you?" 

Donghyuck scoffed. "No." 

The man smiled, shaking his head. "Thanks for the food…" He trailed off and Donghyuck caught on. "Donghyuck." 

The man nodded, looking out at the parking lot. "Thank you, Donghyuck." Donghyuck nudged his shoulder. "Not gonna tell me your name?" 

The man crossed his legs. "Renjun's the name. I get babe, baby, and whore a lot, too." Donghyuck hummed. "Renjun. It fits, I think." 

"Is that so?" Renjun questioned with a small smile. 

Donghyuck heard the scrape of gravel, and he looked up to see someone approaching them. It was a tall man, Donghyuck was surprised by how clean and… Well off he looked. He did not come from this area of the city, he knew that was certain. The man stopped in front of them, blatantly ignoring Donghyuck’s presence. 

“Hey baby, wanna go for a ride?” He smiled at Renjun, very charmingly. Renjun gave Donghyuck a look that said ‘go away’, and he stood up, fluttering his eyelashes at the man. “It’ll cost you a pretty penny, is that alright with you?” 

The stranger pulled out a wad of cash from his jacket pocket and flipped it in front of Renjun’s face. “Tell your little friend to get a move on, then we’ll be on our way.” He caressed Renjun’s face, and Donghyuck felt gross. He pulled out a ten dollar bill from his pocket and held it out to Renjun. 

“For dinner. For your brother.” He mumbled, and Renjun gave him a soft look. Donghyuck brushed his pants off and he took off towards his apartment building. He didn’t look back to see Renjun’s lingering gaze on him as he got into a stranger’s car.

Donghyuck entered the code on the gate and it let out an unpleasant beep as the door unlocked. He stepped inside, not even bothering to check if the elevator was in service. It went out the first week he moved in, and it was his third year of living in the building. The stained walls and dim, yellow lights were far from homey, but he couldn’t do any better. 

He trudged up the stairwell, thanking God that he was only on the second floor. He passed by two children playing with race cars that he recognized from the third floor. He finally came to his door, struggling to push his key into the hole. He jiggled it around before it finally opened, and he was home. 

,

Renjun slipped into his apartment, cursing when the lights were still on. Chenle appeared in the living room and looked over Renjun. ‘What the hell are you wearing? You look like you got mauled by a bear, come here.” Renjun sighed and followed Chenle to the bathroom, letting him peel his shirt off him.

“Oh my god, Jun. He really just… Went to town, huh?” He muttered and turned on the tub faucet, water beginning to fill it. Renjun dipped a foot into the water and shuddered at how cold it was. He pulled it out and shucked off his shorts, stepping back into the tub. His teeth chattered from the freezing water, so he sank down slowly, trying to adjust. 

Chenle took the half filled shampoo bottle from the floor and squirted a dollop on the top of Renjun's head. He swiped his hands into the water and massaged it into Renjun’s hair. “Did you have fun? With whatever guy knocked you up?” 

Renjun sighed through his nose. “I got enough to get us through another month in this shithole, okay? And there's an extra ten in there for you.” Chenle frowned, and stayed silent as he washed Renjun’s hair. “Thank you.” Chenle mumbled. Renjun hummed in response, closing his eyes.

“I’m worried about Jaemin.” Renjun chewed on his lip. Chenle frowned, “Why? He literally pays to put his dick in you. He’s disgusting.” Renjun sighed, tapping his nails on the side of the tub. They were dirty, mud always caked under them. No matter how much he scrubbed at them they stayed filthy. 

“Still. He’s always been good to me. He’s helped me when he wasn’t in a place to give anything.” His lip trembled, thinking about the first time he met Jaemin. Jaemin was curious, and attractive, so it was easy for Renjun to take his money. They fucked in the back of his dusty car, and Jaemin was slow and gentle with him. 

Renjun fell in love with his lopsided smile, his sweet words, and his long eyelashes. He wanted to wake up to his kisses every day and fall asleep in his arms at night. But Jaemin lived with his mother. And when Renjun went to his front door to confess, he was met with slurs and a harsh palm to his cheek. Ever since that day, they had silently agreed to keep their feelings out of the picture. 

Jaemin’s mom didn’t need to know if he paid Renjun for his body night after night. 

Of course, Chenle didn’t know anything about that. He had only seen the bruise on Renjun's cheek and assumed that it was from Jaemin himself, which resulted in a lot of yelling from him.

"Renjun?" Chenle asked, and he dropped to his knees to examine Renjun. "What's wrong? Did he do something to you?" He raised his voice, and Renjun shook his head no. 

"I'm sorry. I wish I could be better. I wish I didn't have to do these things. I'm a disgrace to our family." He felt himself crying, and he wanted to punch something. He wanted to scream at God, his parents, for leaving him here in this situation. He hated how fragile he had become, how broken life had left him.

Chenle shrugged off his worn robe, wrapping his arms around Renjun's shoulders. "Don't apologize. You're doing your best and I'm so grateful. Please don't cry anymore." 

Renjun choked out a loud sob at that, and Chenle felt tears well up in his own eyes. 

.

Donghyuck's alarm startled him awake and he punched the off button. His side table rattled with the force and he heard something tumble off the side. Whatever. 

He rolled out of bed, not caring to make it as he stumbled to the bathroom. He thought about Renjun, and he hoped he was able to get home alright. He looked like he would stand no chance in a fight, anyone could easily take advantage of him. 

He thought of Jaemin too, as he brushed his teeth. He hoped he would be okay too. For Renjun's sake. 

After struggling with the gate code for five minutes, he had to run to the bus stop, nudging past strangers on the sidewalk. He nearly missed it, but he got on and sat on his usual seat. 

He watched the world flash by, and as they passed the gas station, he looked for Renjun. Would he even be there during the daytime? He couldn't see him, and he stuffed a cigarette into his mouth. 

He got a nasty look from a middle aged woman, child on her lap and scarf wrapped tightly around her face. He shrugged, there wouldn't be trouble as long as he didn't light the damn thing. And he knew better than that. 

He pulled the line near his building and stood and stretched when the bus slowed. He stepped down the stairs, pulling out a lighter as the bus sped away, and he lit the cigarette. He puffed out smoke as he walked to the entrance, stomping it out before entering. 

He made his way to the elevator (which actually worked, thank god) and boarded with some other people he faintly recognized from around the office. 

Mark greeted him as he stepped out. "Hey, I've been waiting for you." He murmured lowly with a small smile. He handed a steaming cup of coffee that looked like it was from one of those pricey places to him, and a stack of papers. 

"Could you please file these reports for me? I forgot to yesterday, and I swear I'll treat you to lunch. You've been staying late anyways, right?" He stuttered through the sentences, his foot tapping at the thinly carpeted floor rapidly.

"I only stayed late last night." Donghyuck sighed. Mark's face dropped, and he looked defeated until Donghyuck took the papers. "I'll do it though. Only because you offered lunch and… Coffee." He grinned playfully. 

Mark's posture sagged in relief, and he slapped a hand on Donghyuck's shoulder. "Thank you. I'll get them tomorrow. Just stop by my desk when your break starts okay?"

Donghyuck nodded with a polite smile. He then made his way to his desk dropping into the creaky seat. He booted his computer up, feeling unprepared to face the screen all day. A certain feeling of dread washed over him as he typed in his password and hit enter.

.

It was dark out as he finished the last report, and he closed his eyes in exhaustion. It was nice to eat with Mark and talk about trivial things in their lives. Mark talked animatedly about a new "friend" ("He's not my boyfriend!" Mark had exclaimed) and Donghyuck felt happy for him. They weren't the closest, but Donghyuck considered Mark his friend, he hoped Mark thought of him the same. 

He even considered asking to eat with Mark again tomorrow as he spun in his chair. It made shrill noises that tore through the empty office floor. He stood and cleaned up his desk, placing Mark's papers to the side. 

He grabbed his coat from his chair and slid it on as he walked to the elevator, jabbing the floor button. The cool breeze prickled his skin when he stepped outside, and he made a mental note to buy a scarf, and maybe a hat. 

He came to the gas station, and from across the street, he could see Renjun. He donned a tight t-shirt, it rode up so that his belly button was on display, and his thin figure was not hidden at all. Donghyuck was just relieved to see that he was wearing pants. 

Donghyuck looked both ways before crossing the street, shoving his hands in his pockets. Renjun was alone, sitting on the curb until a man stepped out of a nearby parked car. It was the Jaemin guy.

Donghyuck slowed his pace to watch the interaction. Jaemin jogged up to Renjun, wrapping his arms around his waist. He gave Renjun a lingering kiss before pulling cash from his back pocket and handing it to him, then running back to the car. 

Donghyuck watched as he drove away, and then he approached Renjun. Renjun looked up from where he was counting the bills, and he nodded in greeting. "Hey." 

"It's too cold for you to be out here without a jacket." Donghyuck stated. Renjun put the money in his front pocket and tilted his head at Donghyuck. "Are you offering?" 

Donghyuck shrugged, and then pulled off his coat to hand to Renjun. Renjun took it gratefully, and hummed in satisfaction when he zipped it up. "It's warm. Thank you." 

Donghyuck nodded and kicked at the pebbles on the pavement. Renjun eyed his feet until he gathered the courage to ask, "Care to walk me home?" 

Donghyuck was surprised, but he nodded. He would definitely sleep easier of he knew Renjun had gotten home safe. He didn't want to hear that something bad had happened to him in the news, or anything. That's what he told himself, at least. 

Renjun nodded towards the road. "This way." Donghyuck followed, walking next to him and trying not to show how cold he was. Cars flashed past them and made it feel even colder. Maybe he'd find a jacket for Renjun at a goodwill or something. Just so they could both be warm. 

"So, tell me about your brother." 

Renjun smiled, he suddenly looked exhausted at the mention of his younger brother, and Donghyuck wondered if they had a bad relationship. 

"I adore my brother. I would do anything for him… Obviously." He mumbled. "His name is Chenle, he's about three years younger than me-" 

"How old are you?" Donghyuck interrupted. 

"Twenty three. You?" 

"Twenty two." 

Renjun made a sound of acknowledgement before continuing. "He's going to school on a scholarship. I push him to work hard, I don't want him to lose it. But he hates me for it. He seems to hate me for everything I do." He sighed sadly. 

"I know he loves me, but he's- he’s disgusted by me. I never expected my life to come to this, I never wanted this. I'm just doing all I can to keep us alive." He shook his head. "I'm sorry for dumping this on you, a stranger. I must be the most pathetic thing ever, huh?" 

Donghyuck shook his head, and crossed his arms. "No, you're far from that. It's normal to want respect from someone you care so much about. I'm sorry you have to do the things you do. I hope things get better for you." 

Renjun smiled bitterly. "I've been hoping the same thing for three years. I think the universe gave up on me." 

Donghyuck’s stomach twisted in empathy. They walked past a mini strip mall, and Donghyuck stopped. "Hey, let me get dinner for you and your brother." Renjun crossed his arms stopping on the sidewalk. "Why?" He asked bluntly. 

Donghyuck mirrored Renjun's actions, feeling like he may have overstepped some boundaries. "It's cold out. There's a pho place right there. I uh, haven't eaten dinner yet. Might as well not eat alone." 

Renjun seemed to think over his reply for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Sure."

They had finally made it to Renjun's apartment, which wasn't too far worse than Donghyuck's, honestly. It was bare except for a few belongings scattered through the room, and a mattress on the floor. 

He was surprised that it smelled nothing like Renjun, but he wasn't sure how much Renjun smelled like himself, considering his occupation. Chenle's face dropped at the sight of Donghyuck, and he dragged Renjun into the bathroom. 

Donghyuck felt antsy as he tried to make out what the hushed voices were saying, but he couldn't understand a word. After a minute, they came back out, and Renjun sat on the dirty carpet, beckoning Donghyuck to join him.

He brought the takeout bag with him and set it in between them. Much to his surprise, Chenle joined them on the floor. 

"So, you're not trying to fuck my brother for free?" He muttered. 

Donghyuck felt his face go hot, and he took the soup containers out of the bag. "No. If I wanted to, I would um… Pay full price." He stammered uncomfortably, and Renjun grinned in amusement. 

"What a gentleman." He seemed to remember Donghyuck's coat, and he slid it off of himself, pushing it over to him. "You wouldn't want to forget this. Thanks again." 

Donghyuck nodded. "It's too cold outside for you to dress the way you do." 

Chenle snatched a container of soup from Donghyuck, and dumped the noodles in. His expression changed to a softer one, and his shoulders sagged. "I can't remember the last time I had pho… I'm so used to convenience store food and McDonald's."

Renjun nodded in agreement. Fixing up his own bowl. Donghyuck cracked open the three soda cans, passing them out. Renjun took a spoonful of noodles and broth, and he squeezed his eyes closed, groaning in pleasure. 

"This is so good, oh my god." He sighed. Donghyuck and Chenle laughed at his reaction. Donghyuck just felt glad that the atmosphere wasn't so tense. Maybe the way to Chenle's heart was through food, he mused. 

"So," Chenle started. "Where do you work? How did you even meet Renjun?" He looked at Donghyuck expectantly. 

Donghyuck set down his coke. "I work at an office building. We deal with tool supplying- it's kind of boring. I stayed late one night and went to the gas station for cigarettes and dinner, and that's when I met him."

Chenle nodded and Renjun continued to scarf his food down. Chenle leaned back onto his palms. "I just feel like you're being too nice to us. I mean.. A prostitute and his kid brother. What do you want from us?" 

Donghyuck looked up at him in shock, then to Renjun who paid him no mind. "I don't have bad intentions. I don't want anything from you at all. I just…" He trailed off. 

There was a loud cry, a baby sobbing in the next room over. Renjun and Chenle paid it no mind. 

"You feel bad for us." Chenle stared at him blankly. 

Donghyuck looked down to his bowl, sloshing the noodles around mindlessly. The pho wasn't even that good.

"I mean, I'm sorry if it's offensive, but yes." He answered honestly. Renjun stopped slurping up noodles to look at him. "Makes sense." He turned to Chenle, poking his arm with a chopstick. "He doesn't look like he could hurt us." 

Chenle frowned, bringing a piece of beef to his mouth. "I guess. Thank you for the food… Donghyuck." 

Donghyuck nodded awkwardly. Renjun pressed a clammy palm to his arm. "It's really dark. You should go home before the crazies come out." He spoke quietly, as if someone unwanted was listening in. 

"Ah, right. Okay. Thank you for having me over." He mumbled, and Chenle nodded in response. "See you. Maybe" Chenle added on with a laugh. 

Renjun pulled his coat off the floor as the stood up, and he followed Donghyuck to the door. "Be safe." He patted his chest over the puffy coat. 

"You too." 

Renjun smiled at him, genuine fondness taking over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, so this might be a bit sloppy... This one was very self indulgent so bear with me haha.

Renjun was missing. Donghyuck wasn't sure if he had really disappeared, or had just been busy. He thought about going to his apartment, just to check on him, but that seemed like a little… Much. 

He sighed as the bus rumbled past the convenience store, Renjun still not there. The weather was cold, and he imagined Renjun bundled up on the mattress in his apartment, sweaty with sickness. 

He should've worn a damn coat in this weather. 

Donghyuck's phone buzzed incessantly as the city passed by, and he sighed before opening his messages from Mark. 

'Hey, I'll pick you up.' 

'Omw rn. Be ready!' 

'Wait what's your address lol.'

A small laugh bubbled out of his chest, and he laughed as he sent a reply back. 

Suddenly, the bus stopped, tires shrieking as the brakes hit. The doors opened with their familiar squeak, and the sound of feet pattered onto the vehicle. 

He heard steps coming towards him, but kept his eyes on his phone, expecting them to sit somewhere near him, but the person ultimately decided to sit right next to him. He knew there were two empty seats next to him, but there they were, sitting so close their thighs pressed against each other. 

He cautiously looked up at the person, expecting an older man or woman, probably eyeing him up or something. 

What he didn't expect was Renjun, properly clothed (almost, he still had no coat) and smiling brightly at him. "Renjun?" Donghyuck stammered in disbelief. 

Renjun smiled smugly, shifting in the hard plastic seat. "I was right about your bus number. I was worried you wouldn't be here and I'd have wasted two bucks for nothing." 

Donghyuck shook his head light heartedly. "Did you decide not to work today?" 

Renjun shrugged. "Jaemin and I fooled around for a while earlier. I've done enough for today." He shrugged, scraping his nails across his jeans. 

Donghyuck leaned forward, shrugging his coat off of himself. "Here, it's cold." He pushed it towards Renjun, who took it hesitantly. 

"You'll be cold too." He grumbled, though he was already tugging it onto his arms. Donghyuck watched as he zipped it up before inhaling, then he looked at Donghyuck with an embarrassed expression. 

"It smells like you." 

Donghyuck smiled shyly, tilting his head down to his lap. "Is that a bad thing?" 

Renjun laughed, a loud outburst, and his hand brushed across Donghyuck's knee. "It's good! You smell nice." 

Someone opened a window, letting a cool breeze float through the bus. Donghyuck shivered involuntarily, and Renjun frowned at him. 

"Here." He mumbled. 

"You keep it… On." Donghyuck went quiet as Renjun leaned onto his shoulder, attempting to block the cold breeze. 

"I will." Renjun replied smugly. They stayed quiet for a moment before Donghyuck broke the silence. “So, you were looking for me?”

Renjun shifted against his arm, attempting to get more comfortable. "Yeah. I- We're friends, right?" He raised his chin to look up at Donghyuck closely. 

Donghyuck laughed lightly. "I mean, yeah. You're my friend."

Renjun dropped his chin back down with a small smile. "Good. Since we're friends, we can hang out."

Donghyuck leaned back to rest his head against the cool bus window, his head vibrating from the hum of the vehicle. Renjun's hand gripped onto the arm he wasn't laying on, and it feels natural. Not at all awkward or uncomfortable, much to Donghyuck's surprise. 

"I actually have plans tonight."Donghyuck mumbled quietly. Renjun's grip on his arm tightened before letting go, brushing down his sleeve and retracted his hand into his lap. "I can go home then." His voice holds no sadness, and Donghyuck is grateful. 

"Well, maybe you can come with me. If you want, I mean." He shifted his shoulder to nudge at Renjun. 

Renjun hummed, pondering over it carefully. "I think I'd want to."

Donghyuck laughed breathily. "You think you'd want to?" 

Renjun shrugged and his shoulders brushed across Donghyuck's chest in a way that tickled. "Depends on the plans." 

"It's just dinner with a work friend. He'd probably like you." He pulled the stop line behind his head, and they both stood up to leave the bus. The cold prickled at Donghyuck's skin through his thin shirt and his arms raised with goosebumps. 

Renjun wrapped the coat tighter around himself and pulled the hood up. "I'm always down for food." 

"Hey!" Donghyuck exclaimed as they walked towards his apartment building, "I feel like you're just using me to get unlimited free meals." 

Renjun laughed loudly. "Oh no, you caught me!" 

It was weird for Donghyuck to be at Renjun's apartment, but somehow it felt weirder for Renjun to be at his apartment. 

"I'm gonna get changed, make yourself at home." He nodded to him before stepping into his room. He went through his closet, looking for something casual, but nice enough. Something warm would be nice too. 

He thought of Renjun in his worn t-shirt, and decided to pull out another sweater. He quickly changed so Renjun wouldn't feel too awkward waiting, and opened his door. 

Renjun was perched on the arm of the couch, eyes curiously flickering around the room. "It's nice in here. I like it." He stated thoughtfully. 

Donghyuck timidly held the sweater out to him. "Here, it's really cold." 

Renjun took it gingerly, examining the simple pattern on it. "Thanks." He slowly took off the coat and slipped it on over his shirt. 

Donghyuck's phone buzzed, and he opened it to see a text from Mark. 'Here :)' 

"Oh, I forgot to tell Mark I'm bringing you." He mumbled, mostly to himself. 

Renjun looked a little bit worried but didn't voice any concerns. "It can be a surprise." He shoved the coat towards Donghyuck, who swiftly dodged it. "No, you wear it! My sweater's thick."

Renjun rolled his eyes but shrugged it on as they left the apartment. After half jogging downstairs, they pushed outside into the cold world. 

"Who's that?" Donghyuck wondered out loud, looking into the passenger seat of Mark's car. He opened the back door, letting Renjun slide in before him. 

"Who's this?" Mark asked with a wide grin settled on his face. 

Donghyuck glanced at the stranger in the passenger seat. "Who's this?" He parroted back. 

Renjun shifted in his seat, tugging down the seat belt and clicking it in. Donghyuck followed suit. 

"This is Yukhei." Mark said through a smile, and Yukhei twisted awkwardly in his seat to hold out a hand. 

"Hey." 

Donghyuck shook his hand, and Renjun did too, albeit awkwardly. 

"So you're Mark's boyfriend, huh?" Donghyuck teased. Mark's jaw dropped in offense, and Yukhei grinned. "Basically." 

Donghyuck laughed and the car went silent. Mark gave him a look through the rearview mirror.

"Oh, sorry. This is Renjun." Donghyuck introduced him and Renjun smiled, nodding at the two men. 

"So you're Donghyuck's boyfriend, huh?" Mark smirked. Renjun cackled and Donghyuck shook his head. 

"No, we're friends." He corrected Mark. Mark laughed at his mistake, turning onto another road. 

"So how did you guys meet?" Mark asked, shifting closer to Yukhei in the booth. Donghyuck turned to Renjun warily, but Renjun paid him no mind. “Outside a valero.” He laughed lightly. 

Mark’s eyebrows shot up, and he laughed in amusement. “What? So what do you do?” 

Renjun cleared his throat, “I’m a sex worker.” Donghyuck felt him tense up, and he slid his hand behind him to rub his back. Yukhei straightened in his seat, smiling at the two calmly. “That’s cool.” Mark nodded in agreement. 

Renjun laughed, “I guess so.” 

After dinner, Mark dropped them off at Donghyuck’s apartment building. Renjun kicked his feet around idly as they watched the car pull away. 

“They were nice.” Renjun said through a small smile.” Donghyuck nodded, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm. Renjun began to pull off his coat. Well, Donghyuck’s coat. 

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck asked as Renjun peeled off the sweater as well. 

“I should get going, it’s late.” He sighed. Donghyuck scoffed. “I’m not letting you walk home by yourself.” 

Renjun frowned and stepped away from him. “I walk all around the city by myself.”

“Not if I can help it.” Donghyuck grabbed Renjun’s wrist and pulled him into the apartment building. 

“So eager to take me home, hm?” Renjun teased, and Donghyuck let out an indignant gasp. “I’m being a good friend and this is what I get in return?” 

Once they had made it to the apartment, Donghyuck’s brain short circuited. "Um. Where- Uh…" He felt stupid, childish. Sharing a bed with Renjun wouldn't be such a bad idea. 

Renjun plopped down onto the couch, and he squirmed around to get comfortable. "I can sleep here." 

"Sleep with me." Donghyuck blurted. His eyes widened comically, and Renjun smiled and bit his lip. 

Donghyuck's head tilted back in exasperation. Stupid. Idiot. Buffoon. "Sorry. If you want. That couch is just- extremely uncomfortable and I wouldn't want either of us to sleep there."

Renjun stood up, and the couch made a noise of protest. He shrugged and passed Donghyuck to go into his bedroom. 

"If you insist. Got any pjs?" 

Donghyuck followed him, watching as Renjun looked around. He picked up a framed photo of Donghyuck's mother and sister, bright smiles on their faces. 

"They look… Nice." He said just under his breath. Donghyuck ruffled through his drawers to find clothes for Renjun to change into as he stared wistfully at his photos. 

"Here, you can change in the bathroom." He handed him a soft pajama set. Renjun smiled gratefully and left to change.   
Donghyuck hurriedly changed, nearly falling over in the process. He jumped onto the bed and shifted around, attempting to look cool, then ignoring himself asking why he needed to look cool at all. 

Renjun emerged from the bathroom, practically drowning in the patterned sleepwear. He looked up sheepishly, lithe fingers gripped around the waistband to keep them from falling. Donghyuck pat the bed next to him, and Renjun scurried to hop on. 

“Woah… Your mattress is squishy.” He lightly bounced, and Donghyuck laughed. He pulled the duvet down, and Renjun shifted to get under it. He rolled onto his side to face Donghyuck, his eyes wide and dark. Donghyuck reached beside him to turn off the lamp, and when he turned back, Renjun was still staring at him.

“What?” He asked with a small chuckle. Renjun smiled softly, eyes trailing over Donghyuck’s face. “You’re so kind to me.” He reached out a shaky hand to curl around Donghyuck’s cheek. Though the hand was cold, he felt warmth spread across his face. 

Renjun inched closer until their noses touched, and Donghyuck closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth of his body heat. 

Suddenly, Renjun’s lips were on his, and his hand grabbed at his shirt. Donghyuck kissed back, tilting his head into Renjun’s palm. 

Renjun pulled back, curiously watching over Donghyuck’s reaction. He stared at him owlishly, and Donghyuck licked his lips carefully. “What was that?” He asked breathily. 

“I dunno.” Renjun replied boldly. “I just felt like kissing you.” 

Donghyuck swallowed. “Oh. Okay.” He whispered. Renjun slid an arm over Donghyuck’s middle and he nuzzled against his shoulder. “You make me feel safe. Like someone actually cares about me.” 

Donghyuck hesitantly wrapped his arm around Renjun. "I'm glad to hear that." His fingers rested on Renjun's waist, and he rubbed his fingertips across the soft fabric. 

Renjun hummed and closed his eyes, snuggling closer. "Goodnight. Thanks for letting me stay." 

"Goodnight Renjun." 

The alarm blared, and Donghyuck woke up with a groan. He swung his arm over to shut it off as he tried to blink his tiredness away. 

Renjun inhaled deeply as he rolled over, squinting when the lamp flickered on. "Turn it off." He whined. Donghyuck scoffed and attempted to peel Renjun off of his torso. 

"I have to get ready for work."

"No no no no. Stay." Renjun demanded. Donghyuck scoffed, trying to tug himself off the bed. 

“Shouldn't you get home to Chenle? I’m sure he’s worried about you.” 

Renjun shrugged, “Maybe.” He sat up, resting his back against the headboard. Donghyuck averted his gaze from the man as he looked through his closet for a work shirt. “So.” He started. 

Renjun pulled the blanket up around himself, breathing in the scent. “So?” He replied. Donghyuck gave him a wry look over his shoulder. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, and Renjun whistled loudly. 

“Oh my god.” Donghyuck scoffed in embarrassment. The room went silent, and he felt Renjun’s eyes on him. He pulled on his shirt, carefully buttoning it up before he turned around. “Last night.” 

Renjun’s lips pushed up into a pout, and he raised an eyebrow. “What?” He asked. Renjun looked down at his feet awkwardly, and Renjun crawled towards him to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I- I feel like this is too soon.” He stammered. Renjun’s face quirked into one of confusion, and he shifted to sit on his butt. Donghyuck continued. “I liked the.. Snuggling. It was nice, and I like you. It’s just… I wanna slow down.” 

Renjun nodded slowly before his face broke into a smile. “So it’s not a no.” He squinted smugly. Donghyuck’s lips flattened into a thin line. “Yeah.” Renjun tilted his head, scooting closer to him and nearly slipping off the bed. “Just not yet?” He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, and Donghyuck followed the movement with his eyes. “Yes.” He breathed.

"Okay!" Renjun stood abruptly, nearly causing Donghyuck to topple backwards. 

"Lend me clothes?" Renjun asked and of course, Donghyuck gave in, handing him a sweater and a pair of sweatpants that were too tight for him. 

"Thanks babe." 

Donghyuck died a little. 

"Chenle?" Renjun called out as he pushed the door open. The apartment was dark and cold, and he could hear the bathroom sink running. He slipped out of Donghyuck’s coat (He wouldn’t let him leave without putting it on), and set it down on the kitchen counter.

“Lele I’m home.” He said. The familiar creak of the bathroom door squealed, and Chenle emerged. He shivered as his wet hair dripped onto his bare shoulders, and Renjun took the towel from his waist to dry his hair more.

“Oh my god,” He breathed. “It’s so fucking cold.” Renjun hummed in sympathy as he pat his brother’s head more. “I can only dream of the day we’ll have hot showers.” He laughed. 

Chenle shook his head, droplets flying into Renjun’s face. “Hey!” He gasped.

Chenle snatched the towel back from Renjun, wrapping it back around himself. “So, where were you last night?” He asked. He scanned Renjun’s body, and he frowned. “What are you wearing?”

Renjun shrugged. “I was with Donghyuck.” He smiled softly, and rubbed his arm. Chenle gave him a disapproving look. “So he was just trying to sleep with you. I knew it.” He scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“What? No, we didn’t have sex.” Renjun groaned. Chenle jutted his hip out to the side. “Then what were you doing? Just casually sitting on his dick?” 

Renjun turned away, taking a deep breath. “Is it that really hard to believe that someone actually likes me?” Chenle closed his mouth, and stepped towards Renjun to wrap him in a hug. He sighed and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I just worry about you and the guys you hang around with. I’m so scared that someday you’re gonna get hurt.” He mumbled. Renjun rolled his head back, and tilted it to rest against Chenle’s head. 

“I know, I know. I really trust Donghyuck, though. I really do, Chenle. Last night… I- He likes me, okay? But he wants to take things slow, and it made me so happy. I haven’t felt this way in the longest time. He’s not grossed out by me or anything, he’s great. And he always makes sure I’m taken care of and-”

“How long have you known him?” Chenle asked. Renjun laughed. “I’m not going to answer that.” He replied dryly. Chenle laughed and detached himself from his brother. 

“I’m happy for you. I just want you to be safe, okay?” 

Renjun nodded, moving to sit down on the mattress. “When does your first class start?”

“Half an hour, I should hurry and get dressed.” He shuffled to pick his clothes up off the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, OKAY!!! Yes I made them kiss and cuddle after 3 days of knowing eachother and NO! I do not regret it one bit! Renjun deserves something nice no matter how far fetched it is... I hope you liked it!


End file.
